A common problem encountered by mechanics and other workmen is storage/organization of wrenches and allen wrenches in tool boxes. Commonly wrenches and allen wrenches are haphazardly strewn about in one or more compartments of conventional tool boxes. The storage/organization problem is particularly acute when the workman owns multiple graduated sets of wrenches and allen wrenches, as is common in the workplace today due to the dual requirements of both metric and standard english units of measure. Various attempts to solve this storage/organization problem in the prior are have resulted in somewhat less than adequate devices.